The present invention relates generally to a personal sled or luge and, more particularly, to such a sled or luge which is adapted to be worn as a jacket over an individual sledder's outdoor clothing.
The use of portable, personal sleds or luges are well known. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,140,878, which issued on July 14, 1964 to Thomas E. Davis for a Sled, describes one version of such a sled for use by an individual. Portable sleds are also described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,432,181 which issued on Mar. 11, 1969 to Lee C. McKee for a Toboggan Construction; U.S. Pat. No. 3,484,801 which issued on Dec. 16, 1969 to Eunice A. Carlin for a Roll-Type Toboggan; and U.S. Pat. No. 4,046,393 which issued on Sept. 6, 1977 to Kenneth Vadnais for a Portable Sled.
Each of these patents describes a portable, substantially roll-up type sled or luge which can be used by an individual for sledding over snow or ice. Individuals using certain of these portable, roll-up sleds have, however, often experienced difficulty in remaining on such devices, and falls from such sleds have resulted in injury to the sledders. These same individuals have also had some difficulty in transporting these sleds prior to and after actual sledding.
Against the foregoing background, it is a primary object of the present invention to provide a personal sled or luge which can be used by an individual in snow or ice sledding.
It is another object of the present invention to provide such a sled or luge which can be firmly secured to the sledder to prevent injury.
It is still another object of the present invention to provide such a sled or luge which has a low coefficient of friction with the snow.
It is yet still another object of the present invention to provide such a sled or luge which is easily transportable.